The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree named ‘NJF18’. Our new tree resulted from crossing ‘H15-20-90258’ (unpatented) as the seed parent with ‘A34-160-782118’ (unpatented) as the pollen parent. The new variety differs from seed parent ‘H15-20-90258’ (unpatented) in that the new variety has flat fruit while the seed parent has round fruit. The new variety differs from pollen parent A34-160-782118′ (unpatented) in that the new variety has pubescent fruit while the pollen parent has glabrous fruit. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area as the 72nd tree in the 10th row of Block L at the Rutgers Fruit Research and Extension Center in Cream Ridge, N.J.